Clue scroll
A Clue scroll is a random drop from many monsters. Monsters will only drop a new clue scroll if you do not already have one in your bank or inventory. These start a Treasure Trail, a treasure hunt around RuneScape. At the end of the hunt players receive a random reward, possibly including rare items. It has been proven and stated by Jagex that the ring of wealth does not affect the chance for a clue scroll to drop. Clue scrolls come in 3 Levels. The higher the level of the clue, the higher the level of the monsters the player needs to kill. *'Level 1 Clues' are the easiest to complete, and are dropped by low level monsters such as Men. They are normally short and involve no risk to the player, and also usually include many emote and clothing clues. Players can occasionally get trimmed Black Armour from these clues along with god pages which are fairly common. A level 2 Man or a level 2 Goblin are the lowest level NPCs to drop them; however, they can be stolen from a H.A.M. Member. High Agility and Thieving make this far simpler, but it can be done at Level 15 Thieving and Level 1 Agility. Some players recommend killing Minotaurs at level one of the Stronghold of Security since they have 10 hp, and it is a multi-combat zone, easy to kill many. Players can also get them from the Managing your kingdom minigame on Miscellania from caskets, obtained by having subjects fish. *'Level 2 Clues' are more complex and often feature Co-ordinates. Players can occasionally get trimmed Adamant Armour from these clues. Level 21 guards are the lowest level NPC to drop them. These are the Clue scrolls that can be purchased from Trouble Brewing for 5000 Pieces of Eight. For higher leveled players, Level 83 Cockroach soldiers found in the Stronghold of Player Safety can also be slain for level 2 Clue scrolls. A monster found to have a fairly high drop rate of these scrolls is the pyrefiend. *'Level 3 Clues' are long, feature regular trips into the Wilderness, and are often dangerous as Revenants, Zamorak Wizards, and Saradomin Wizards are very likely (if not guaranteed) to attack the player. Players may receive trimmed Rune Armour and even some very rare items worth over 60 million coins. Level 56 Cyclopes at the Warriors' Guild are the lowest Level monsters to drop them. Many players choose to kill Hellhounds for Clue scrolls, as they are easily ranged or maged. Green Dragons and Aviansies, commonly killed for profit, can also drop level 3 clues. For melee players, Ankous in the Stronghold of Security are a good choice. Jellys are very good for receiving Clue scrolls, and highly recommended for those who seek just Clue Scrolls, but these require 52 slayer to attack. It would be very wise to use armour that has good magic protection for jellies. Slayer monsters, such as Cave horrors and Aberrant spectre are good monsters to obtain Level 3 Clues from. Trivia *You cannot get another Clue scroll from a drop if you already have one in your inventory or bank, but you can get a second clue if you drop the first one on the ground. However, if you try picking up them both, it will not let you do so, and you will only be able to pick one of them. *Ring of wealth does NOT have an effect on a Clue scroll drop or the Clue scroll reward. *The Clue Scrolls Forum is dedicated for these. If you ever need help, visit http://forum.runescape.com/forums.ws?21,22. *There are only five ways to obtain gold-trimmed or trimmed armour: from another player, Grand Exchange, from killing a person in PvP worlds, from a Clue scroll reward, or from burning Vyrewatch remains. Players used to scam others by saying that they could trim armour which was never possible. * When searched in the I got an item:... (or any other quick chat that require searching for an item) section of quick chat, the item clue scroll (or any part of the phrase) will get the result, Too many results. Please refine your search, possibly because Jagex would see every Clue Scroll as an individual, as they all give different clues/coordinates. *You do not have to finish or even start the Observatory Quest to get the sextant, watch and chart. *If you have a coordinate Clue scroll, you can only proceed or find the coordinates if you have the sextant, watch and chart IN your inventory. *Herman Caranos appears to have a Clue scroll in his left hand. .]] See also *List of clue dropping monsters * Treasure Trails Guide External links *Treasure Trail Guide on Runescape.com Category:Items